1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ethylene-alpha olefin-diene resin blend composition and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since ethylene-alpha olefin-diene (EPDM) resins exhibit outstanding weather resistance, thermal stability and electrical properties as a non-polar rubber material in which a main chain does not include a double bond, the ethylene-alpha olefin-diene (EPDM) resins are variously used in industrial parts including automotive parts. For example, ethylene-alpha olefin-diene (EPDM) resins are a representative rubber material capable of being widely used for purposes of window glass run channels, which are an automotive body sealing part, and weather strips such as front/rear glass molding.
To improve properties of the EPDM resins, although various studies have been conducted to control a structure of a catalyst for preparing the EPDM resins, there has been a great technical difficulty controlling the structure of the catalyst.
In addition, to improve the properties of the EPDM resins, although studies have been conducted to prepare an EPDM resin blend composition by mixing two or more EPDM resins, there has been a limit in improving both properties and processability of the EPDM resin blend composition.